World of Chances
by 40Mangax7
Summary: Amuto story. A propsal takes place, but Amu's heart turns a different direction. Amu has 2 months to find things out. Ikuto has been gone for 5 years! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first story so please tell me how to improve but also tell me both good and bad things. Reviews will inspire me so if you like my story and want me to continue please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! No way, no how!

Chapter 1: Honto?

Amu's POV

"Marry me… Hinamori Amu."

There I stood completely dumbfounded.

"K-Kukai, I'm sorry b-but…" My voice trailed off. Kukai's warm smile began to shift into a frown.

He stood back up and thrust his hands onto my shoulders. "Amu look at me… is this about Ikuto?" I looked dead at him yet hid my face. Tears were swelling in my eyes.

Kukai continued," Amu… Amu Ikuto has been away for almost five years," He took his hands off of my shoulders," Can you not forget about him. You were twelve last Ikuto saw you, now seventeen. Ikuto should be twenty-two. What if he already married?"

My heart yelled with pain. I looked at Kukai," If you can give me at least two months to search my heart, I will give you a true answer." I bowed.

Kukai's brain tried to process such words. He finally came back to reality and agreed." Okay. I will wait forever if it gets me a yes.

Kukai offered to drive me home, but I told him I need a book for school.

While at the bookstore I saw a flash of midnight blue hair but all I found was a little boy staring at magazines he should NOT be looking at.

I walk out of the store laughing, remembering the little boy's face as he saw me rushing towards him.

Stopping in mid-tracks, I hear a violin. Is that Ikuto's melody coming from a violin? I check all alleyways and parks near the store. All roofs checked as clear.

_I could've sworn that was Ikuto's melody! _I say to myself.

I hear the song coming from a radio station on the corner.

While stampeding through the door, I run into something wet. Glancing up I saw a miracle. Ikuto, dripping wet.

With a closed mind I hugged that miracle.

"Ikutooooo!" I shouted bursting. I stepped back from him. Suddenly Ikuto glared at me.

Owww… is my heart supposed to hurt so badly. My eyes got really big. That's when he started to laugh.

I slapped Ikuto across the face in shock, "Honto?"

He placed his hand on my head. "I'm kidding you always were a gullible strawberry." Ikuto chuckled.

_No blushing, _I thought to myself.

Ikuto's POV

Of course she blushed, last time I saw her I Kissed Her good-bye. And the fact I called her a strawberry.

I realized the drama of the situation. I looked at Amu wide-eyed and open-mouthed," I, um, came back from Argentina. I, uh…." I stopped talking, Amu was giggling.

She noticed my confused face and explained," You changed a bit while you were gone." I smirked. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her snuggly. She grew warmer.

I let go of her laughing to myself.

"I take it back you're still a perverted-jerk." Amu joked. I scooped Amu up in my arms. I carried Amu into a restaurant.

After we ordered I chatted with Amu. The usual stuff when you haven't seen someone in five years.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Had any past boyfriends?"

"A few….." She replied innocently.

I mean who could blame those guys? She is beautiful.

"Has anything interesting happened recently?"

Amu's POV

Before I could tell Ikuto, someone slams the piano keys. The announcer grabs the microphone.

"Everyone, we have a special surprise singer! Now introducing….. Takashima Hayami!"

Everyone clapped. An about-seventeen-year-old girl in a black outfit appeared. Her blonde hair reached her waist. I take a good look.

I jump out of my chair and shout," RIMA?"

The music stops. Everyone stares at me. I sit down and say loudly towards Ikuto," Rima is the name of the waitress that served us last here."

The woman that may or may not be Rima gave out a sigh of relief.

Ikuto adds," Yeah, I didn't like her. Highly annoying and nosy." The singer rolled her hands into a fist, but releases and continues the song.

A waiter drops a note on the table. It read,

_Meet me in the dressing room at the end of the back hallway._

_Signed,_

'_Takashima Hayami'_

When I finally dragged Ikuto over to the dressing room, I found 'Hayami' putting on lipstick. 'Hayami' noticed the opened door

Rima's POV

I sprinted over to Amu. Picking her up and hugging her I said," Amu, I've missed you so much! And…." I glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto inquired," Hey Shortie, you haven't seen me in a while. Be happy." I smiled.

"Amu how did you find him?" I asked eagerly.

Amu's POV

I froze, I looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto! I can't believe I found you!" I said hugging him tight.

Ikuto smirked and replied," Why do you want another good-bye kiss?" I flushed.

"No you idiot! Why didn't you miss me?" I asked almost crying.

Ikuto was taken aback. His eyes softened. I didn't miss you," Rima gasped," I needed you." I spun around, embarrassed, to Rima and changed the subject before I started crying from delight.

"So why do you perform under a different name?" I asked.

Rima's POV

That didn't take much thought, I remembered.

"My dad didn't approve of such a career. So he thinks I have a part time job as an accountant. I stay in the dorms of the school I attend, St. Clover High." Amu laughed at my reply. Ikuto high-fived me.

"You've gotten taller, but you're still a shortie." Ikuto joked.

"You still look like a seventeen year old!" I pointed out.

Ikuto's POV

I grabbed Amu's waist.

"Well, we must get going. We have plans for the night.

Rima eyed Amu suspiciously. Amu raised her arms and said," Not that! Rima no!"

"Fine. See you later. I still remember where your house is at." Shortie said.

"Honto? How?"

I got tired of the conversation and hauled Amu out of the room.

Amu wondered," So what are we doing tonight?"

I got really close to her face," Having fun." She got as red as a strawberry.

Amu's POV

I stifled a scream. Ikuto laughed," Wow! You are still a gullible kid!"

"Hmph." I crossed my arms," You're the one teasing me!"

Ikuto stopped laughing and replied," Forget it."

I pouted," No tell me what we're going to do."

Ikuto's eyes twinkled," The same spot where you sang to my violin." He smiled gently at me.

I tilted my head," Honto?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night's Out Encounter

A/N: Hey sorry it took me a while to write this chapter! But I had to do a lot of things away from the house. Well PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me write. It's inspiring. So please read & review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Hakone Mountains in any way. I do own my computer though!

Amu's POV

I tilted my head. "Honto?"

Ikuto's face shifted into a disbelieving look," How do you not remember it? You sang your school song while I played the violin." I nodded remembering, Ikuto sighed.

My head shot up and I requested," Ikuto, would you mind playing a song I know so I can sing along." Ikuto smiled. We were standing under the gazebo now.

Ikuto took out his violin and played Hakone Mountains. I sang along,

Hakone Mountains: (Japanese Lyrics)

"Hakone no yama ha tenka no ken  
Hako tani kan mo mononarazu  
Banjou no yama sen jin no tani  
Mae ni sobie kouhou ni sasau  
Kumo ha yama womeguri kiri ha tani wotozasu  
Hiru nao kuraki sugi no namiki  
Hitsuji chou no komichi ha koke nameraka  
Kazuo kan niataruya man otto mo hiraku nashi  
Tenka ni tabi suru gouki nomononofu  
Dai katana koshi ni ashi da gake  
Hachi sato no iwane fuminarasu  
Kakukosoarishika ouji nomononofu  
Hakone no yama ha tenka no so  
Fuka ,hosakinisa..so? ha, bin ko  
Banjou no yama sen jin no tani  
Mae ni sobie kouhou ni sasau  
Kumo ha yama womeguri kiri ha tani wotozasu  
Hiru nao kuraki sugi no namiki  
Hitsuji chou no komichi ha koke nameraka  
Kazuo kan niataruya man otto mo hiraku nashi  
Yamano ni kari suru gouki nomasurao  
Ryoujuu kata ni waraji gake  
Hachi sato no iwane fumiyaburu  
Kakukosoarikere kin tokino masurao"

English Lyrics:

Hakone Mountains hard to cross,  
The mighty fortress lies right here,  
High up in the ranges, deepest in the dales,  
Rising in front, peaking in the rear,  
Oh, clouds around the tops, oh, mist fills the vales,  
How dark are the cedar woods, huge trees in rows and rows,  
See, the narrow winding lane that shines with moss,  
Only the strongest man can keep the whole fortress from foes,  
Bravest warriors who go on the road  
Might have trod the rocks and ranges,  
Trampling, climbing all out of the way,  
Was it in this way they traveled in those days?  
Hakone Mountains hard to cross,  
The mighty fortress lies right here,  
High up in the ranges, deepest in the dales,  
Rising in front, peaking in the rear,  
Oh, clouds around the tops, oh, mist fills the vales,  
How dark are the cedar woods, huge trees in rows and rows,  
See, the narrow winding lane that shines with moss,  
Only the strongest man can keep the whole fortress from foes,  
Bravest hunters who chase in the hills  
With their hunting guns on their shoulders,  
Trampling, climbing all out of the way,  
Was it in this way they hunted in those days?

Ikuto reviewed," Your singing improved."

I looked around at the park, dead silence. " So what else are we going to do tonight?"I asked.

Ikuto thought," We could spend the night at your house."

I blushed, I don't care if my parents and Ami are gone. That makes us alone!

" What should we do before that?" I asked nervous. My stomach growled.

Ikuto smirked," Go to your house and get dressed up. Meet me at the Cuisine de Haruno Omoresando in Harajuku, Omotesando." He jumped onto a random roof and ran off.

I caught a taxi to my house. Inside I changed into a one shoulder dress in red from DKNY.

As I walked out of the door I saw a complication, Tadase.

Ikuto's POV

Shopping. Oh joy. I can't go home, I'm 22 and haven't seen my mom for five years. I

I walk into a nice store and a sales clerk assists me," What is the occasion?"

" I am going on a date with a girl I've been in love with for six years. It is very important so do a good job." I demand. The clerk becomes nervous and guides me to a few suits and outfits on a wall.

I notice one that is most black with a blue tie that reminds me a lot of my old uniform. I wonder how to tell Amu I love her. I hope she feels the same way. I sigh and look at the floor.

The store clerk looks worriedly at me," Do you not like the suit." I look up.

" It's fine. I'm just… why should I tell you?" I buy the suit and walk out of the store. I change in a changing room of a different store, the tailor shop didn't have one. On my way to the restaurant I get a call from Amu.

"Mushi, mushi."I say.

"Ikuto, I'm in my bathroom. Tadase showed up, I haven't seen him since we…." Amu trailed off.

" Since what?"

" I broke up with him." She admits.

I stop in the middle of a walkway.

" Tadase? I'm coming over!"

" Wait! WHAT?" I hang up. Amu's house was not too far away.

I make it there in nine minutes. I go through the door. Tadase is sitting on the couch sipping tea. He turns his head and sees me. Disappointment feels his eyes.

" Ikuto, could you not let Amu know you're back. Then I'll never have any chance with her."

I scoff," She already knows I'm here. We've spent the day together after she found me. Why do you think she's dressed up? Amu is going on a date. With me." I emphasis me. At that moment Amu walks in. She sees us together.

" Oh, Tadase Ikuto is back." Amu says laughing nervously under her breath. Wow she looks good.

Amu and I stare at each other for another minute. Tadase just stares appalled.

Tadase's POV

I stared at them staring at each other. How could Amu like someone she hasn't seen in over five years? Plus Ikuto was never as nice or gentlemanly as I was to her. I was an amazing boyfriend.

I look at Amu and yell," I will not lose to Ikuto." An evil smile takes over my face," Or Kukai."

Ikuto's POV

_**SAY WHAT!**_

Amu's POV

Tadase storms out of the house, leaving me in an uncomfortable situation. Ikuto looks at me questionably.

I think quick of an excuse, Ikuto can NOT find out like this," Kukai and I used to date. Tadase thinks he still likes me, but we both know he has a thing for Utau." Ikuto nods his head understanding my lie. I decide not to let it spoil the night.

Ikuto chimes in," Oh can we meet at the restaurant? I need to make one more stop." I say sure, I'd let him get away with anything because of how guilty I feel.

Ikuto walks out waving goodbye. Sigh. Tonight will be an adventure. Or should I say rollercoaster. I get in my car, preparing myself for an interesting night.

Well that was my second chapter. I wrote it without thinking so sorry if it is a little uneventful or boring.

Please R&R. I love getting reviews, but I haven't gotten many. Please it helps me write!

Tell me what you think! I'm already writing chapter three while I eat some cream puffs! BYE! R&R. V & (peace, love, and happiness)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally finished Chapter 3! I'm attempting to do a chapter a day. I will most likely disappoint, so a head of time SORRY. In your reviews, if my readers ever send me any *glare*, please tell me who you'd want Amu to end up with! You'd all probably pick Ikuto considering your reading this story, but IDK. I mean who doesn't love Ikuto?

P.s. Thank you Dancing-Souls and JulietInLOVEButNot-WithRomeo for your reviews. I HIGHLY appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I happened to own a new top but not Shugo Chara.

Chapter 3: More Than a Dinner

Ikuto's POV

I planned to give Amu more than just a dinner. I will not lose to the Kiddy-King. Or Kukai. Almost out of town there was a jeweler, he's merchandise is as much of an antique as my dad's violin.

On my way I see Kukai pushing through a crowd to eagerly get to me. Is he angry? No then that wouldn't be Kukai.

He makes it to me panting with his hands on his knees, he stands up firmly.

"Ikuto, why did you have to ruin everything? Amu would most likely have given me a yes in two months, but now you're here." His eyes narrowed. I was completely caught off guard.

I ask," A yes?" He became confused.

"Yes a yes. To marrying me." My heart beats faster," And I will not lose to you. He stalked off leaving me with a completely broken heart.

_Is Amu going to say yes? No she was so happy to see me. But what if she thinks I'm going to leave again? I can't hand her over to another guy!_

Gosh I hate the voices in my head. They worry too much. Amu will most likely decline… I think.

I continue walking to the jewelers, when I arrive Kohinata Kei, the jeweler, looks awfully surprised. Before he could speak, I tell him to lead me to woman's jewelry.

He introduced me to several pieces of jewelry, but the perfect gift was, of course, the last I looked at. I saw a round silver pendant with sakura petals on it. On the back, Mr. Kohinata showed me, was an engraved saying, 'Yours forever & always.' I could barely contain the rush of anxiousness to give Amu this necklace. I screwed up once; I am taking this chance to say that I love her.

I headed towards the restaurant, ready as ever.

Rima's POV

I have no idea what Amu's doing and it is driving me crazy! I haven't heard from her since that night at the Night Rendezvous. I have to find out. And I intend to do so.

Kukai's POV

I have no idea what Ikuto could be doing to Amu right now. HUH! What if Ikuto does win her over? No that couldn't possibly happen; Amu probably hates him after he ditched her for five years. I laugh nervously. Ehhhh….

Tadase's POV

Ikuto doesn't stand a chance! Amu only loves me. She always has. And Kukai… pfff! I lie back down in bed and say to myself, it's a story forget about it.

Normal POV

Ikuto got to the restaurant before Amu did. Good thing too considering he needs to do a lot of preparing. Amu arrives at promptly seven o'clock.

Amu's POV

I look around for Ikuto and find him sitting at a table by the window. Where did he find such suiting clothes? He looks nervous. What should I do? Well, I can't exactly bail on him. I'm not exactly anticipating the moment, yet I am.

Ikuto's POV

I watch Amu gracefully walk in. She looks around and finds me. I hope I don't look insane. Amu starts over my way.

She sits down," Hey, am I late. Sorry."

"Why did you miss me?" I say seductively. She gets redder than she was in the beginning. I smirk.

"So, I need to tell you something, but first I have a question." She nods her head," Do you like Kukai or Tadase any more or at all?" I say it with a shaky voice. To get myself out of my nervous state, I act myself.

I put on my best trademark smirk. She tightens up. "Amu please try not to turn the color of a strawberry when I tell you this." I say teasing her a bit. She pouts for a few moments.

"Ikuto, I want to say something to." He waits. I feel uneasy for cutting him off.

"Um, you can go ahead though Ikuto." I take out the carefully wrapped package.

I smirk," It's easier to just give you this." Amu unwraps the little box. Her face lights up.

Amu's POV

Inside the box I find my words were already said. A gorgeous sakura petal pendant was lying on some white, fluffy stuff.

I tried and failed to hide my joy. Ikuto say my face and gave a smile that showed he was relieved I liked it.

He was about to ask me something when I gave the answer to it," No. I love it!" He smiled wider. Then Ikuto's smile changed into a smirk.

"Are you not going to admire all of it?" He was sounding suspicious, like he was waiting for something.

I grew a little scared," Is it booby-trapped with spiders or goo or ect.?" Ikuto laughed.

"No just turn is around." I did as he said.

I read the inscription, 'Yours Forever & Always', I cried and hugged him. Ikuto looked into my eyes and kissed me.

Ikuto's POV

I was already locking lips with Amu because of my surprise kiss. Trust me I didn't even see it coming. I became worried that she wouldn't like me kissing her, but then she started kissing back. I smirked in between the kiss and let my tongue into her mouth. She opened her eyes and pulled back, obviously freaked out. I chuckle at her pink-shaded face.

Amu looks angry at first, but then laughs along. Her laugh makes my heart flip. We kiss deeper until Amu can't breathe.

Amu's POV

Wow. Ikuto loves me, or at least likes me? Ikuto definitely made this date more than just a dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mistaken Kiss, Just Friends?

A/N: CHAPTER 4! School will be starting soon so I will be writing while I can during class. (I always do.) Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if I change the POV a lot, otherwise you won't know what the characters are thinking at that moment. A special thank you to Sachiko for telling me ways to improve, by the way I am still a young writer and this is my first time doing things like fanfic. R&R!

Disclaimer: I hope to own a house in Okinawa one day, but no way at all do I own Shugo Chara.

Ikuto's POV

I didn't mean to kiss her! I was so caught up in the moment. I slammed the button on my alarm clock. Last night I tried to act like the kiss never happened. I mean sure Amu loved her necklace, but she was probably caught up in the moment to.

Amu's POV

I was completely and utterly caught up in the moment, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed him! My phone rang.

"Mushi, mushi." I said groggily.

"Oi Amu, you mind if I come over today?" Rima was on the line.

"I don't care if you sleep over either!" I squealed.

"Perfect." Rima said in a menacing tone. Before I could get anything out of her she hung up. My stomach growled, kitchen here I come!

"MOM! DAD! AMI!" Ami came racing down the stairs.

"Is breakfast ready? BTW, mommy and papa are out of town for a business trip thing." I groaned, I have to clean, cook, and do school work! Oh well, what choice do I have. I started on breakfast while Ami spied me attentively.

"Must you watch me?" I asked her annoyed.

"Who gave you that pretty necklace? Your boyfriend?" I choked.

"Ami you know I don't have a boyfriend." She glared then thought.

"Then Rima or Nadeshiko?" I was relieved.

"Yes, Nadeshiko." I smiled at Ami.

Ami eyed me suspiciously," Isn't Nade in America?" I was caught off guard.

I resumed my sane state," She sent it over, duh." Ami didn't look pleased by this answer.

"Why?" I got flustered.

"I don't know, she's used to be my best friend and basically still is! Stop asking questions and eat." Ami pouted.

"If it's not from a boyfriend you must be unloved." I almost laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." Ami looked at me weirdly then shrugged it off.

Almost immediately after I finished breakfast I got a text message from Ikuto.

From: Ikuto

Wanna hang out? There is a café over in the downtown district. Or we head go to the beach.

I sighed, if only I could go. I texted him back.

To: Ikuto

Can't, hanging with Rima. Don't get in a foul mood; don't you have business to do today?

I waited for a text. My phone beeped twice.

From: Ikuto

Sorry I had a call from my manager to go to a meeting later. Your right, I am busy. Call you l8r.

I clicked to read my other text.

From Rima: What happened last night? You didn't answer your phone. Ikuto? ; )

After reading Rima's text I blushed. I didn't know how to reply so I just texted,

To: Rima

Tell you l8r. You're sleeping over right?

I could practically feel her getting angry about not getting her way and finding out now.

I had tons of homework and cleaning to catch up on. Luckily Rima wasn't coming over until four o'clock. That means five hours of countless work. I groaned once again.

Three hours later….

"The square root of 954?" I pulled out my calculator. "AH! That's a long number. How about I round it. Oh, that's what I'm supposed to do! 30.9" I smiled.

"Yata! I'm done!" I danced around my room. I had just finished three hours of homework. Cleaning was still on the agenda until dinner then cooking kicks in. I headed to the laundry to get the duster when I noticed a friendly face in the window, Kukai. I went to open the door.

He walked in and threw me a peace sign, "I came over to help you clean. Your parents are out of town right?" I nodded, "Then we'll be finished early, and maybe get some ice cream or something?" I grinned and gave him a thumb up.

We went to work instantly, while cleaning Kukai made jokes that almost made me roll on the floor laughing. We finished at about four-twenty.

Kukai and I sat on the couch, our lungs bursting from laughter. "I know, Yaya was completely surprised!" I commented. Kukai took a deep breath. He seemed to go into deep thought.

"Kukai? Whatcha thinking about?" Kukai came back to reality.

"Oh, just thinking about what flavor of ice cream to get. I'm thinking rocky road, you?"

"Why do people ask such mind boggling questions?" I pretended to be frazzled. Kukai laughed.

I thought and got my answer, "I'm craving some butterscotch." Kukai held the door for me and to his car.

When we got to the ice cream shop, I ordered for us while Kukai scavenged for seats. I was walking over when I saw blue hair, not knowing if it was Ikuto or not I ducked not wanting him to see me with Kukai. I attempt to make my way to the table without the possible Ikuto seeing me.

Ikuto's POV

I escaped from signing papers and such so I decided to head to the ice cream shop to get some plain chocolate ice cream.

While heading towards the counter to order, I notice Kukai. As the employee was making my ice cream I went up to Kukai to surprise him. What I saw, however, was Amu ducking but also sitting at the table with Kukai. Amu and Kukai saw me.

Amu got this pleading look in her eyes, I probably looked hurt. I was much more than hurt.

Kukai was almost afraid of me, "Ikuto when did you get back?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Two nights ago, Amu found me. She didn't tell you?" I tried to be my old self, but I still couldn't get myself to look at Amu.

Kukai stared confused almost expectantly at Amu. He continued the conversation," Are you guys," he looked at his ice cream," in a relationship. I looked at Amu who was looking at me. She quickly turned her head. I took the message, she wasn't ready.

I replied grimly," Dating? No, I suppose we're just friends," I leaned down to Kukai's ear," For now." I smirked feeling accomplished, but the feeling of betrayal still lingered. Not that we were going out.

I started home, my head hung low.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rima the Therapist

A/N: Thanx everyone for the reviews! Especially, Dancing-Souls! Like I said before, reviews inspire me to write and brighten my day! Please read and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter; I spent a long time thing for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Defying Gravity, in any way at all!

Ikuto's POV

I wasn't exactly heading home. I was awfully hungry. My mind kept wondering what Amu was doing and if she really liked Kukai. I bet the little Shortie would know, but she's heading to Amu's.

Was it the right thing to say we were just friends? I suppose, Amu would just get angry if I had said anything else. Well as far as she knows that is all I said.

*Flashback*

I leaned down to Kukai's ear and whispered," For now."

*End of Flashback*

I snickered to myself. I stopped in front of a fatty ramen house and ordered.

"Extra noodles, extra sauce." The employee gave it to me free because I lured some groups of girls in with me.

After I had finished my ramen, I walked to the amusement park where Amu and I had our first date. My ears perked up. This is the perfect place to bring Amu after Shortie leaves tomorrow. I smirk to myself, putting together a plan to win over Amu. Now I started home to think the plan over. Then I remembered Utau was there and walked the other way so I could sleep on some person's roof. I yawn and lie down on a roof thinking over everything.

Rima's POV

I finished packing and drove my car to Amu's house. Before I even rang the door bell, Ami opened the door.

"Hi Rima-chan!" I smiled at Ami who was waving her hand vigorously. Ami invited me in and said Amu was in the shower.

Her parents are kinda weird, so I wait for Amu in her room to dodge them. Amu walks in with her towel wrapped around her. She sees me and throws a smile and changes into her pj's.

Amu sits next to me on the floor and says a pick up line to me that we rehearsed. She proves to be very believable so I compliment her.

"Perfect! If you can say that to your best friend then you can certainly say it to a random girl." I clapped while nodding my head.

"We should do some girl stuff now." I grinned an evil grin.

"How about that date you went on with Kukai?" She spit out the water she was drinking. Amu blushed then her face fell sad.

"Why don't I start from the beginning?" I gave a concerned face and listened as Amu told me about the date with Ikuto, the gift from Ikuto, Kukai showing up, Kukai and the ice cream, and Ikuto saying we're only friends. I gave tons of sympathy, it sounded awful.

I ask," Where's the necklace?" Amu, who is now crying, gets up and grabs a silver box with a gold bow. When she takes the lid off I see such a gorgeous and fitting pendant for Amu. I get a little teary.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Amu gently smiles while looking at it.

"Okay. Amu let me get this straight; do you like Kukai, Tadase, or Ikuto more than just a friend?" Amu took a good seven minutes to think.

"Maybe Kukai or Ikuto." I nod and continue my quiz.

"Which one is impossible to even think about living without?" I spied her already knowing the answer. Let's face it they are perfect together.

"I guess I would think…" Amu blushed, which of course meant," Ikuto."

She probably expected me to laugh, but I wanted to surprise Amu by saying," Of course." Amu looked up at me shocked.

"I mean, if I don't care if he's in my life or not, then he'll disappear for business. Cause it wouldn't hurt me then. It will though in real life." Amu blushed even more.

I smiled," Amu how about we go get some ice cream down stairs?"

Amu's eyes tear up," ICE CREAM!" I sigh in disappointment.

Rima giggled," And how does ice cream make you feel?" I glared at her.

I retorted," What are you a therapist?"

Amu's POV

The next morning…

I yawned and arched my back stretching. "Rima, are you awake yet?" Rima rolled over facing me, her eyes still closed.

"Mustard bottles don't talk." I laughed uncontrollably; she always says weird stuff in her sleep. Rima suddenly woke up.

Rima sat up fast and yelled," AMU PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" This only made me laugh more. Rima joined in.

Rima looked at her watch. Her eyes got huge," Oh my gosh! I have to go home and get ready!" I smirked.

"For what? A date, perhaps?" Rima blushed then gritted her teeth and glared at me.

"So, I'm right?" I made the funniest face towards her and Rima busted out laughing.

"Fine! I am, with Nagihiko." I squealed and hugged her.

Rima put on a smirk almost more devious than Ikuto's.

"Maybe we could go on a double date sometimes?" I stopped smiling.

"W-w-with Ikuto?" I was biting my nails.

"No, with Elmo!" Rima 'corrected' with sarcasm. With that we almost laughed our guts out.

Rima left, blushing, because I teased her a little before she left.

I was about to call Nadeshiko when a certain blue haired 'cat' jumped down from the neighbors fence.

Ikuto put up one hand," Yo." I was so _surprised_ with his greeting. Sarcasm intended.

Ikuto looked awkwardly behind him then glanced back in my direction," Will you go on a date with me, at the amusement park we went to?" I was screaming out of happiness inside.

"I thought it was still closed down?" That caused Ikuto to smirk.

"I ask you, did that stop me before?" I smiled at him.

"Sure, when." Ikuto looked at me surprised.

"What? Is that a yes?" I nodded my head.

"Don't try anything though." I replied coolly, trying not to blush.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head then, HOLY! DID IKUTO JUST BLUSH? I examined his face more and there was certainly a tint of pink. Ikuto coughed and regained his composed state.

He walked away and I waved until he reached the end of the street. When I got inside I let that screaming for happiness inside me out. Luckily, no one was home.

I then slumped onto a couch and pulled out my cell phone. I sighed grumpily; Rima will get back at me for teasing her about Nagi. This will certainly be a pain to tell to Rima.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A DATE?

A/N: Chapter six took a while to write because I have to do a lot more things around the house and I am going places. Once again, sorry for the wait. I have also been busy reading Honey x Honey Drops and I got caught up in it. Well here is chapter six, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. *Sob*

Rima's POV

I, of course, was not surprised when Amu told me she had a date with Ikuto. But it did piss me off because she called me IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DATE WITH NAGI!

I was fuming while I walked towards the place Amu said Ikuto was located. I have to tell him something, before Amu's two months are up. Amu currently has a month and two days before she has to give Kukai his answer.

I got lost in my thoughts wondering what the two months end would be like. Ikuto, Kukai, or Tadase? Tadase's out, he lost his chance years ago. I giggled at the thought. Kukai has always been there for her even when they first broke up. Ikuto hasn't been here at all, but he _is_ the reason Amu hasn't given Kukai an answer yet.

My mind was exasperating from thinking of all the possibilities. Let's pray this ends out okay!

As I turned a corner I saw Ikuto lying on the roof of another random house. I sighed while shaking my head; Ikuto is still such a child.

I shouted at him," Ikuto! I have something to tell you that you should hear!" I secretly hoped that my yelling made Ikuto wince because of his ears.

I saw a man with midnight blue hair emerge from his slumber and send me a death glare. Ugh! I have to call him a man since he's twenty-two!

"What do you want, Shortie?" Ikuto jumped down right in front of me.

I puffed out some air," I need you to realize something."

Ikuto looked unsure but gestured me to go on.

I sucked in a lot of air since I was about to say a mouthful," You love Amu, Amu _surely_ loves you, you aren't going to be in Japan forever, Amu hasn't chosen whether or not to say yes or no to Kukai's proposal, you are so immature and have not told Amu you love her yet, and Amu may say yes due to the broken heart you left her with five years ago!" In the end I was shouting and sucking up air.

Ikuto looked immensely surprised. I didn't care if he was hurt; he heard what he needed to hear. I felt so accomplished.

"Amu hasn't decided whether saying yes or no to Kukai yet?" I saw in his eyes were hurt and the presence of tears almost.

I sighed," That's why she has to know you love her back! Oh, and one more thing…"I laughed nervously under my breath," Amu thinks you're going to leave her again." Ikuto started to run to Amu's house, but I stopped him.

"Find a special way to tell her, Amu _**and**_ yourself still have a month and a day." Ikuto nodded his head in agreement.

"It'll be the day no one even you, Rima, will expect it." Ikuto smiled victoriously.

Ikuto started to walk off, but I stopped him. "Hey, you called me Rima." Ikuto laughed.

"That was meant as a thank you, Shortie." I groaned loudly in order for Ikuto to hear.

Amu's POV

I was on my bed; I invited Miki, the famous designer, to help me choose a perfect outfit.

Miki chose a reddish-pink one-shoulder dress with a ruffled bottom by BCBG. I grabbed Miki's hands, jumped up and down, and thanked her five million times. I slipped on the dress with black converse so I'm not too dressy.

Almost immediately after I was finished getting dressed, Ikuto appeared on my balcony. When I stepped out of the bathroom to show myself, Ikuto's mouth dropped. My hair was in a messy side ponytail.

I slid open the balcony door, Ikuto stepped in wearing a midnight blue long-sleeved sweater with a pair of black jeans. I grabbed my black jacket because I knew it would be cold out.

I looked at Ikuto questionably as he climbed onto the balcony's railing.

"How am _I_ going to get down?" Ikuto, who was already standing at the bottom, smirked.

"I'll catch you, just jump into my arms." I blushed.

"Are you crazy? You can't catch me from there." Ikuto shook his head.

"How many times have I caught you before?" I sighed and thought.

"Maybe four times, maybe six." I rolled my eyes.

"And why did I catch you?" I looked away.

"To save me." I muttered.

"And evidently, I succeeded every time. So do you trust me?" I nodded, stood up clumsily on the railing and let myself fall.

I screamed my head off, but in the end Ikuto caught me.

"See." Ikuto retorted. I pouted for a minute 'til I realized Ikuto was carrying me to the park in his arms. I kicked about until he let me down.

Blushing I asked," How far away is the park?"

Ikuto acted like he was checking the wind and then looked around a corner and bluntly said," Behind you, Strawberry." I was shocked when I turned around.

"Haha, I knew that! Psh, I was just testing you." I replied embarrassed. Ikuto laughed at my airhead moment.

I was even more shocked when Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me into the gate. He flipped the switch a couple of times and the park came alive. My eyes lit up and Ikuto held onto my hand once again.

"What do you want to ride first?" Ikuto smiled at me genuinely. I blushed lightly and smiled back.

"The teacups, you remember those right?" Ikuto looked happy as I led_ him_ to the ride.

I examined the teacups," I want to ride in the same one we did last time." Ikuto hopped in, as did I. After the ride finished Ikuto stopped in front of me.

"Did you have fun?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"So much I wish this date would never end." I looked around at all the rides. I was amazed and was completely dreading the end of it.

On this date with Ikuto, words like frustration and sadness had no meaning. All thanks to Ikuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Real Kiss, More Than Friends?

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry to say that this story is nearing its end. Yeah! I'm celebrating! I've officially earned three hundred viewers! Yeah! Thank you a lot! I have officially earned 500 hits! Here is the latest chapter of World of Chances. Also sorry for how long my update took. Also, SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! I officially have received 1,000 hits and 799 viewers! Thank you all for your reviews, you are awesome. No objection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, too bad right?

Amu's POV

I was so exhausted from my date last night. I got home around four o'clock in the morning-ish. I yawned and stretched.

My mom came down and gave me a suspicious face. "Amu, what time did you get home last night? In fact, I never heard you leave or come back to the house." I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. My dad came downstairs and asked the same thing.

I sighed annoyingly," I don't know when I got home. I'm fine, don't worry." I fake smiled. Ami came rushing down the stairs.

"Onee-chan, when did you-"My head started to steam, metaphorically at least.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ami jumped back and made a sad face.

I stalked off to my room. I blew my cap, oh well. Ami's sad face doesn't have as much of an effect. Why must they all know every inch of my life?

I lied down on my bed and thought about Kukai's proposal. Why did it have to be me? I have some kind of love for Kukai. Well, I love Kukai, but in the awesome older brother kind of way. Wait! I don't love in the relationship way Kukai! I have to tell Ikuto and Tadase… I suppose. Hey, do I love Tadase? Heck no! I mean I would never marry him! Wait am I saying I **would** marry _Ikuto?_ Hell yeah! Wait, I said yes. OMG!

I sat up in my bed abruptly, a huge smile on my face. I have to gather Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase and tell them the truth! Yata! Rima is going to be so glad I finally realized I'll only love Ikuto, always. Hold up, did I just admit I love Ikuto? Okay this is getting a little too complex to think at the moment.

I plopped back down on my bed, urg this is confusing. '_Hop, step, jump! Drew, draw, drawn! Chips, syru-'_

I glared at my phone, Tadase. "What do you want Tadase?" I growled. I heard him whimper on the other side.

"Sorry, Hinamori-san. Would you p-please go o-out with m-me?" I rolled my eyes. He sounds so confident, right? I thought sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm glad you called," I knew he smiled at that," Ya see, I have to tell you something, but you're not gonna like it." I sighed and readied myself for admitting to him.

"Let me guess; you only love Ikuto, Kukai is like a brother to you, and you're planning some big HUGE ordeal to tell them. Well if that's the case, count me in." I softly smiled.

"Thanks Tadase, I thought you'd be crushed. You always were a great friend." Tadase coughed on the other end.

"Besides, I still have Lulu to fall back on." I heard Tadase texting, followed by a beep," Yes! Lulu said yes!" I laughed and congratulated him. After we said our goodbyes I felt so relieved at how easy that was. Then I remembered I still have to confess to Kukai and I-I-Ikuto. Wow, I'm even stuttering in my mind. I hit my head with the palm of my hand. Now how could I tell Kukai that my answer is no without crushing him. A light bulb went off. I could give him tons of hints that I lo-love Ikuto. Urg! I stuttered again! I thought back to the plan, it could work. I would have to be with Kukai a lot though.

I grabbed my phone and texted Kukai, too lazy to call.

_To: Kukai_

_From: Amu_

_Hey! Wanna hang out? We should go to that movie you wanted to see. What was it, City Streets or Waizu Hana? Wait, one of those is an action-packed movie and one is a drama! REPLY!_

I sent the text at exactly 12:27:09. My reply was received at 12:27:40. Wow.

_To: Amu_

_From: Kukai_

_Yo Amu! Definitely would! How about Waizu Hana? Too bad Ikuto can't come. Ha, right?_

I snickered at the message and replied back 'No and I can't wait!' I giggled at the whole thing until I remembered Winter break was over in two days. I groggily walked over to my computer and started my homework until time to get ready for the movies. Or I like to call Plan A! As I got dressed I shot around my room like a spy. When I got to my closet I laughed at my childish self.

_Knock, knock._ I heard on my balcony window. I strained my neck to the glass doors, knowing who it was. I smiled and twitched, I hesitantly went to open the doors.

"What are you getting changed for?" I thought for an excuse, a really good one. Ikuto was not easy to fool.

"I, uh, am going to Rima's for four hours. I'll call you when I get back, bye!" I rushed down to the door and yelled up to Ikuto.

"Make sure you lock up!" I heard a groan and laughed to myself. I jogged to my car and headed to the movies. I found Kukai shaking and tapping his foot nervously. He saw me and awkwardly walked over. Kukai was obviously wearing after shave. Kukai bought us popcorn and junk while I found seats, hopefully near the front.

Kukai came over and sat in his seat as the credits started to play. I mentally screamed at the fact I was on a date two afternoons in a row.

I commenced my plan," Too bad Ikuto couldn't come; the movie would be ten times better." Kukai quietly groaned and sat closer to me in his seat.

I smiled dreamily ni the air," I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now. I wish he was here." I put on a pouty face. Kukai's face slowly dropped, he looked at me.

"Amu, I do understand that you _believe_ you love Ikuto, but if I have anything to do with it I'll be the one to win you." My face grew hot and I gritted my teeth.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of prize! Do you even love me or do you just dislike Ikuto?" I shouted, Kukai was shocked and patted my back.

"Amu you are a prize, but the prize is your heart. I do love you; I don't hate Ikuto he just, messed up my plans. Please don't be angry." I muttered 'fine'.

Kukai leaned over to my ear," I still have a month, one month to win your heart. So don't you think for a second I'll let you go." I blushed and we enjoyed the rest of the movie.

I drove home alone, it was three twenty. I was glad Kukai knew I loved Ikuto, even though he thought it wasn't true in my heart. I locked my car and went to my room. I was smiling until I saw a violet haired boy in my room.

"Cheers, Amu." Nagihiko smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You too?

A/N: That last one was a cliffhanger! Nagi? GASP! Reviews, reviews, reviews! I need reviews people! No pressure, of course. Here's chapter eight. Thanks for the reviews that I DID get. Sorry for the setback, school. I made a 100, claps for me! I

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but don't worry I'm working on it. JKJKJKJK! I wish though….

Amu's POV

"Cheers, Amu." Nagihiko was sitting on my bed with the balcony doors opened.

"What are you Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I almost shouted the last part.

"Nothing, just to talk. So you have to choose between Ikuto, Kukai, and Tada- oh who am I kidding, it's not him."Nagi retorted, I smiled at the Tadase thing. Nagihiko looked away as if he had something on his mind, but then looked at me without a care in the world.

"What if Kairi likes you?" I groaned then replied after I took my jacket off and threw it into the closet.

"I wouldn't choose him; I don't like him in that way. The only real problem would be if _you _liked me. Then it would add to the head ache I have now. I almost can't take any more pressure. It's almost eating me." Nagihiko looked surprised and laughed nervously to himself.

"Yeah, what if? My sister would go all Temari on me." We laughed at that then nodded at how true it was.

"Well you're welcome to stay for dinner. It's Ami's birthday so their all out at the park and eating at her favorite restaurant." I sighed, why didn't I get to go?

"Well how about I cook for you?" My eyes sparkled.

"You will? Okay, thanks Nagi!" Nagihiko thought for a while.

"Aha! I'll make that." Nagi suddenly blurted out. I tilted my head a little.

"Make what? I wanna know. I can help!' I offered, but Nagihiko shook his head.

"No, no, no, this is my treat. Stay in here and do homework and stuff or go into your living room and watch TV. A new episode of Glee is on tonight." Nagi won me over, I love Glee. My eyes sparkled again as I ran down stairs to the living room; turning on the TV and flipping channels. Nagi followed slowly behind and chuckled as he watched me sprint towards the remote.

Nagihiko disappeared into the kitchen as I watched Glee. It was the one where they went to regionals! Oh my gosh, Quinn just had her baby, and Rachel's mom is adopting it. I gapped at the TV while Nagihiko set the table.

"Is it ready yet?" I yelled and looked behind me. My eyes widened, there was a full course of meatloaf, egg salad and garden salad, bread and butter, rice, and sugar glazed chicken. I squealed at the meal and rushed over to see Nagi already eating.

I glared at him," Why did you start eating without me? I didn't know the food was even done." Nagihiko stuck out his tongue. I grunted and stomped next to him. I scooped an entire plate of sugar glazed chicken onto my plate and pouted as I ate; every now and then glaring over at him. Nagihiko seemed to laugh at my reaction; I threw a crouton at him.

"What now?" He just rolled his eyes and continued eating. If that was Ikuto, he would have thrown a glass of water at me and gotten me completely wet without a second thought.

I started to laugh randomly because neither one of us was talking. Nagi looked at me funny, but started to hold back a laugh. After too long, it looked like it was hurting him so I got up and started to tickle him. Nagihiko let out all of his laughs, in a very loud five seconds. He fell onto the floor and breathed heavily for a minute or two.

"I lost my cool." I heard Nagihiko say quietly, as if for me to not hear.

"Lost your cool? I love the Nagi who laughs at whatever he wants when he wants." Nagihiko looked at me, his face red from embarrassment and from laughing so hard. Nagi smiled a bit, and I smiled back. As I helped him up I slipped on the rug.

My clumsiness caused Nagihiko to fall on top of me, in an awkward position; his head was near my chest, about four inches. Yes well, four inches is not a lot. I heard the front door open, we both froze. Nadeshiko came from around the corner.

"Amu! Amu, where are-"Nadeshiko's eyes widened when she saw our position, which made Nagihiko look bad. Temari character changed and Nadeshiko had and evil glare and a scythe in her hand, looking ready to kill.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing to Amu?" I felt Nagi cringe above me, he didn't reply.

Nadeshiko got madder and started yelling," Rape! Nagi is committing rape!" as she chased Nagi around the house. I sweat dropped and tried to explain, but Nadeshiko was too angry. I tried to calm her down and then explain it. Nadeshiko changed back to normal and apologized to Nagihiko and me. I said it was okay, but Nagihiko was still pissed off.

I invited Nadeshiko to have some tea and whatever else I could supply. She took the offer, I think mainly so Nagi would keep his distance.

As we were sipping our tea, Nadeshiko got an evil glint in her eye," Nagihiko, what are you doing here anyway?" She said it so sternly as if Nagi had done something wrong.

Nagi started to fidget with his spoon," I came to help Amu make dinner and with homework since she's awful at both. And she is my friend." Nadeshiko nodded her head understanding. I mumbled angrily to where they could hear me, but not understand what I was saying.

After Nadeshiko finished her tea she said goodbye," Oh, hey Nagihiko, don't be late for rehearsal at home in twenty minutes." The door shut gracefully.

Nagi guided me upstairs and proceeded to help me get most of my homework finished in one eighth the time I would on my own. Nagihiko checked his watch and grabbed my hand as he ran down the steps.

"I have to go so bye." Nagihiko slipped his jacket on but paused in the doorway" Also, I'm sorry Amu-chan, but I love you." Nagihiko ran all the way to the corner and slowed down, leaving me completely caught off guard.

Still thinking, and a head ache growing, I laid on my bed thinking to myself.

_Not you too!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Amu's Song of Emotions

A/N: School, family, writing other fanfics, reading fanfics, and muffin eating has caused me to update slowly. Although I updated faster than I thought. I'm working on three new one-shots and a new novel! Well I'd like to give you a reward for waiting but I don't have anything. Ummm…. oh! Here is your brand new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara WOMEN! And men… Nor do I own the song 1000miles!

Nagihiko's POV

Why did Tadase and Yaya talk me into confessing? Amu probably hates me for making her feel worse. I sighed as I walked into a restaurant and ordered lunch. The waitress gave me my BLT and Dr. Pepper. As I was taking a sip of my soda I saw Ikuto walk in and glare at me. I spit my soda all over the back of a guy's head.

"H-hey Ikuto, what do you look s-so mad for?" I stuttered nervously. Ikuto came over to me and sat down and glared at me more.

Ikuto sighed loudly and whined at me loudly," What do I do? Amu isn't feeling too good. By the way, why were you running out of Amu's door?" I shuttered at Ikuto's eyes that had an evil glint.

"Why don't you ask Amu? She was fine when I saw her." Ikuto nodded and hung his head. I suddenly remembered he loved chocolate ice cream and ordered some. When the waitress came over and stuck the ice cream near Ikuto's face, he brightened up.

Ikuto finished his cone and headed out; most likely towards Amu's house. I sighed and took a big drink of my soda; being glad Ikuto didn't catch me. I knew Amu wouldn't tell Ikuto the truth, and he wouldn't force her to tell him.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time for my dance rehearsal. I took the nearest cab to my house. As I was walking to my door I realized I only have three weeks to win Amu over! I hit myself on the head; how was I to concentrate on my rehearsal like this!

Ikuto's POV

Amu's house was just down the street so I ran over to give her some news; not sure if it's bad or good. I knocked on the door a couple of times but no answer or sound was heard. I opened the door and found no one in the main room, kitchen, Amu's room, or her parent's room. I went downstairs to check to dining room and saw a head of pink hair hanging to the ground. I got closer and found that Amu was draped over a chair and staring blankly at the ceiling. She seemed to not know that I was here so I poked her side.

"Who? What? Where? Oh, it's you Ikuto." Somehow Amu seemed disappointed yet relieved at the same time. I chuckled at her scared state.

"Yeah, who else would it have been?" I hoped I didn't seem curious or jealous of anything. I smiled at Amu and she smiled a sad smile and looked away. When Amu got up I remembered the news I had to tell her.

I cleared my throat and recited to Amu," My hotel is being closed for lack of paying bills and I have nowhere to stay." I kneeled down because I am an adult now," So would you, Hinamori Amu, please invite me into your home for the time bei-"I was cut off by Amu embracing me; knocking me down to the floor.

"OMG! This is great!" Amu's head shot up and she looked as if she was thinking it through," Yet terribly unfortunate." My mouth opened.

"How would it be terrible?" I shouted at her, insulted.

Amu realized this and giggled," Well if you're still the same Ikuto you were five years ago, which you are, then you'll act all perverted." I smirked. Amu noticed and winced.

"I am the same Ikuto, Amu. Except _ten_ times worse." I whispered seductively. Amu's face reddened and she ran to her room yelling several things that I didn't understand. I chuckled to myself and went after her.

When I got up to Amu's room, I heard music and a voice similar to Amu's, but full of emotion. I stopped outside the door, it sounded as if Amu was singing an original song. The singing seized and Amu talked into the phone.

"How was that, Suu? What did you think Miki? Ran?" Amu laughed and thanked them. "Well, it was supposed to sound sad. I wrote it while Ikuto was away." My heart dropped and I felt guilty. If Amu felt half as bad as her song sounded than I must have hurt her more than I thought.

The lyrics ran inside of my head the rest of the night:

_1000 Miles- Vanessa Carlton_

_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight  


The lyrics were all about me. I fell asleep in Amu's room at eleven o'clock. Amu was lying on the floor next to me. We had both fallen asleep while flipping through channels on the TV. When I woke up, I turned my head to see Amu sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself and hugged her close. Amu unconsciously tucked her head closer in my shirt. I smiled and wished this would last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10! 10th Anniversary! You guys better send me lots of reviews as gifts! SERIOUSLY! -_- Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooonnng time but I have been reading fanfics more. I am focusing on updating ALL my stories now so R&R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

-3 Weeks Left-June-  
Ikuto's POV  
When I woke up I saw Utau angrily holding a bucket and Amu soaked and wet. Suddenly Utau froze and her face filled with guilt.  
"I'm sorry Amu! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was some girl and I thought I was protecting you... sorry." Utau looked at the floor, ashamed. Amu laughed and Utau lifted her head and her face filled with hope.  
"It's okay, I'm glad to know you'd do such a thing! I'm gonna take a shower now." Amu cheerfully smiled and skipped to the bathroom. Boy she was in a good mood.  
"Wow, Amu is really happy. What did you two do last night?" Utau asked smirking. I turned so she wouldn't see me blush, which NEVER happens!  
"Ha yeah right, she is still a minor and the... others still have three weeks." I hid a stutter and growl in that sentence.  
"Well don't worry, Amu doesn't love anyone BUT you." Utau flashed a genuine smile. I felt a wave of relief and laid down, waiting for my strawberry to come out of the shower.  
Amu finally came out of the bathroom, and when she did I grabbed my towel and headed for my own shower.  
I also whispered in Amu's ear," You know you could've just came out in a towel." I said this very seductively and I could have sworn I saw Amu swoon.  
Utau eyed me suspiciously but went back to helping Amu deiced what to wear. I came out of the shower wet and steamy; a towel was hanging around my waist. I thought Amu would find it sexy and I could call her a pervert; but I looked at Amu to find her wearing VERY tight Jean shorts and a tight red tank top with a microphone on it. I was thinking about taking her by the waist and kissing her right then and there, but I noticed her give me a side glance and trip over some blankets. I quickly got dressed.  
I laughed as she fell but in the end I caught her, spun her around and dipped her on the other side of me. Even though I was holding her, she fell out of my arms, still shocked.  
"Since when can you dance... like that?" Amu gasped, out of breath.  
"I learned in Spain." I slyly said but realized it was the wrong thing to say. Amu did not enjoy being reminded of my absence for 5 years.  
"Well can I have this dance?" I changed the subject. Amu snorted a laugh and I jokingly frowned.  
"Amu doesn't think she can handle this?" Amu's face reddened with anger and she jumped up and grabbed my hands.  
"Oh I know how to dance." She said it with such attitude, it was sexy.  
I plugged in my iPod and started to dance. Amu's hips moved exactly in since with mine and we paraded from the living room to the kitchen. However we didn't here Utau leave and someone come in.  
"Hey... Ikuto." Kukai said shyly.  
Amu and I froze with our hands linked and in dancing position.  
"K-k-Kukai... great to see ya." Amu tried to sound casual but she sounded irritated.  
"Kukai what's wrong?" Amu said looking at his shameful expression.  
"I-I am dropping out of the running for your heart. I never r-really loved you. I loved Utau but I heard she had a boyfriend; however she doesn't now."  
"How can you propose to someone you don't love? How can you come in here and just say it as if it can't hurt a person?" I yelled, defending Amu.  
"Ikuto, she was going to pick you. I knew it all along and I am so thankful that you came back in time to take care of her." Kukai teared up a bit but he left the house without another word.  
"I guess, huh Amu?" I stared into the distance and Amu tapped on his shoulder. I turned around to an angry Amu.  
"What did he say to you? How can he have such asshole confidence to come in here and say I don't love you and I never wanted to propose to you." Amu growled while mimicking Kukai.  
I chucked and realized it was almost four-thirty.  
"You hungry, Amu?" She was about to answer but her stomach growled, answering for her.  
"What do ya want?" I sighed and washed his hands looking very professional.  
"Chicken! Any kind!" Amu grinned like a child and went to watch TV as I cooked.  
After a while, I had made chicken stir-fry. Amu grabbed the plates and drinks.  
"Here Ikuto!" Amu handed him a glass and I laughed as ruffled her hair.  
There was little conversation because we were both eating at fast paces.  
"Ikuto, I was thinking we should. Go to the beach with some friends. By the way I wanna play on the Wii after we eat!" I tried to comprehend this because she said it so fast.  
"You're right, we should do both." Amu lit up like a ball of sunshine and ran over to hug me, could hardly breathe now.  
We played several games on the Wii and while it was my turn to do whatever, I noticed Amu had collapsed on the couch. Checking my watch I was shocked to find it was an hour till midnight. I picked up Amu into his arms and carried her bridal style to her room. As I was leaving Amu woke up.  
"Ikuto, don't go again. I don't want to miss you and go through all the pain I did before. I only want you and I wish you'd say the same." She was crying now and curled up.  
I couldn't handle her like this so I lifted her chin and kissed her. I fell asleep on the floor next to her bed.

Amu's POV  
"Wakey wakey, Amu! We have to leave, like now!" Yaya jumped onto my bed and squished my face with her hands. I heard a chorus of chuckles around me and I looked up. Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau stood around me; all smirking at my terrified face.  
Well too bad, fun's over. It was their turn to be scared. I put on my angriest face," Why would you wake me early in the morning? Do you want to die a painful death? Or shall I kill you all now?" Everyone rushed out of the room, some screaming. I lied down for a while and then confronted them.  
All of their teeth were gritted but not because they were angry; because they were too scared to say anything.  
"Now why did you disturb me?" Ikuto stepped forward.  
"You wanted to go to the beach with your friends so I planned this last night. And don't worry, the girls already packed your clothes." Rima, Yaya, and Utau smiled sinisterly and I knew that their style was not what I had in mind.  
I was going to protest but Nagihiko grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I saw Ikuto tense up and follow, or stomp to, us. I fell asleep in the car and when I was awakened, we'd reached our destination. I yawned and rolled over looking at the sky. Except I wasn't looking at the sky, I was staring right into the eyes of Ikuto; and under me, his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heyo! I hope this chapter ends up great! R&R and check out my other stories! All Shugo Chara. I may be doing a Glee fanfic (for those of you who know what Glee is.). And if you have any couples you specifically like me to write a one-shot for, please review them! I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated in a million years. Please forgive me! T^T

Disclaimer: I own my shoes and my earphones, but I do NOT own Shugo Chara!

~In the last chapter I said that they had arrived, scratch that.~  
Amu's POV (2 hours from destination)  
I stared into the eyes of Ikuto as I was lying in his lap. I freaked out and shoved Kukai over so I could sit somewhere. Kukai looked at me sheepishly. I smiled guiltily.  
"Kukai, I'm over it. I understand and I'm glad to inform you that I wasn't going to pick you. But it was rude to confess you DIDN'T love me so suddenly." I fake pouted.  
Kukai looked shocked but then playfully messed up my hair," I wish you had been my sister. Then Ikuto and I would end up being related in some sense!" Ikuto chuckled as quietly as possible. My face now matched the Red tank top I was wearing with my white Soffe shorts and flip flops.  
Looking around in the van I noticed everyone was laughing as well. I raised my voice and everyone- Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi- covered their ears," I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY THIS SON OF A B!*$&!" It was a little uncalled for to mention Ikuto and mine's relationship, NOT THAT WE HAVE ONE, when Nagi was sitting not too far away. Luckily for me, Kairi got over his crush on me a few years ago; he seemed to favor Yaya a bit.  
"Wait I am highly concerned by what my friends had put in my suitcase." Rima, Utau, and Yaya had disturbingly wicked smiles on their faces.  
Rima spoke with an innocent tone and face," We only did a little shopping for you. We wanted you to get enough sleep to stay up the entire ride to the beach." All three of them tilted their heads sideways. Yeah, real angels.  
Ikuto smirked," Oi Amu, I'm bored. Wanna play a game?"  
My eyes lit up but I didn't get too excited. Who knew what this pervert had in mind!

"Sure, depends. In this game do you touch me, look at me, breath on me, smell me, or make any perverted gestures?"  
Ikuto laughed," Well it's more of a game of luck." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't understand but I didn't want him thinking he's got me worried of what's to come.  
I grinned evilly," Does that mean I should kick you out of the van while were moving or wait til we get to the hotel to put you into eternal sleep?" Everyone flinched. Even Ikuto looked a bit distressed but smirked once again on his damn sexy face.  
"Now now Amu, we have other things than sleeping to do at the hotel." I blushed and flared my arms and legs everywhere.  
"S-shut up I-Ikuto! I would n-never do anything like t-t-that!"  
Kairi chose right now to be completely out of character," It's seems to me that you tank top is in no comparison to your flushed face right now." Everyone exploded and Kairi looked proud of himself to have made his friends laugh uncontrollably. I sighed.  
'Grin and bear it, I thought.' Ikuto was looking down at me drowsily. I was about to talk when Ikuto's head fell in my lap.  
Yaya screamed out, clearly alarmed," IS HE DEAD?" Everyone sweat dropped.  
Nagi smiled gently," No Yaya, he's just a little tired." Those were the first words Nagihiko had said the whole ride.  
'Huh? Now since he fell asleep I don't have to play that perverted game he had in mind!'  
Kukai shook Ikuto," Oi Ikuto, what shot the game?" I looked at Kukai with fire in my eyes. Ikuto sat right up and stretched in a cat-like style.  
"R-right... Hehe. It's not s-s-s-strip p-pok-ker is it?" Ikuto's eye widened then he let out a huge chuckle.  
"Why of course not but it's more of a bet than a game." I did NOT like the sound of this!  
"Like what?" Several of us said.  
"Can the girls deal with living with their least favorite person for the entire stay at the hotel?" Ikuto had a smug look on his sexy or I mean... overly decent looking face.  
"Who would that be?" I dared to ask.  
Ikuto might as well have laughed maniacally and had horns growing out of his head cause what he was about to announce was pure hell. "Shortie & Ladyman. Competitive sister and soccer freak. Bookworm and kindergartner. And lastly sexy and sexier." He said pointing to each person.  
Ikuto smirked at me as he said 'sexier'. "B-b-b-but that's n-not fair. What d-do we get o-o-out of this shi-it?" Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair confidently.  
"If the girls make it the entire ten days without complaining than we boys must obey you girls for a day. However, my favorite part, if we win you girls have to go to our houses and be our personal maid." I nearly fainted.  
Thanks to Utau's competitive attitude, she agreed and the bet would start as soon as we checked in.  
"Yaya wants to play a game!" Kairi adjusted his glasses and maybe even blushed a bit.  
"I second Yuiki-san's dilemma. We have approximately tone hour and forty-nine minutes left, thus the need to waste time." Yaya smiled at him admiringly. This earned Kairi another blush on his face.  
I suspiciously stared at Kairi," Mow Kairi, it's not like you to agree to a game. Is Yaya affecting you in some way?" Kairi stiffened.  
Yaya smiled big," Of course, I love Kairi-kun! Kairi loves me right?" Kairi looked away until he heard Yaya sniffle.  
"Of c-course! Yuiki-san is a very nice person thus I-I she has a very lovable p-personality." Yaya hugged him but pouted.  
"Yaya wants Kairi to call her Yaya-kun instead of being all proper. Only then will Yaya know that Kairi loves her." Yaya sat waiting.  
"Yes, Y-Yaya-kun." Yaya beamed and hugged Kairi.  
I remembered something," What about the game? You know the one you were talking before your little love fest?"  
Ikuto breathed on my neck," How about spin the bottle?"  
I blushed hard," N-n-n-n-no need for that! Yaya, how about Truth or Dare?" I prayed she'd say yes.  
Utau shouted," YES LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"  
Kukai smirked," Another thing for me to beat you at. I doubt you can take my dares, Hoshina."  
Utau's face reddened with anger," Not in your life, Souma! I'll have you asking for only truths!" Kukai scoffed.  
Ikuto added," Speaking of truths, there should be a limit for those who are to scared to do dares."  
I glared at him. Rima and Nagi nodded," Three truths."

I stared at Rima and Nagi in disbelief. How could they do this to me?

I started and grabbed a random bottle spinning it between all of us. It landed on Kukai and I boredly said," Truth or-"

"DARE!" I was shocked for a moment.

I smirked. I knew he hated embarrassing himself in front of Utau," I dare you to sing a cheesy love song to the girl you're going to be spending the next ten days with."

Kukai's eyes widened and Utau was whistling nervously," Fine." Kukai began.

(Do not own.)

**"****I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable**

**I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say  
I love you  
**** I honestly love you."**

Utau blushed through the whole fragment of the song; as did Kukai. However the rest of us laughed uncontrollably.

Ikuto high fives me and Kukai spun, landing on Ikuto," Dare or Dare?"

Ikuto smirked as an answer," I dare you to give Amu the worst dare you can think of!"

I nearly fainted," Kukai! You're letting Ikuto off easy and setting me up for disaster?" Kukai nodded and Ikuto smirked again.

Ikuto spun and 'accidentally' hit the bottle, making it stop on me.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Nope, Kukai's dare for me means you have to pick dare."

I repeated my scream, nooooo!

I quieted as I waited in despair. "I dare you to wear only your underwear to bed." I was speechless.

Utau and Rima smirked at each other," B-b-but I'm staying in t-the same r-room-m! Are there e-even two b-b-b-beds?"

Utau slowly shook her head while smiling innocently. I smirked at Utau though.

"Oh Utau, I had no idea you were so happy to be sharing the same bed with the boy you claim to dislike." Utau balled up her fists and sat down, crossing her arms.

I flipped my hair in victory and was about to take my turn and get back at Ikuto when the car lurched forward. We finally reached the resort in no time.

'Really? Ugh, tonight gonna suck. I will tear him limb from limb… metaphorically of course.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: UPDATING! I'm going on vacation in less than a week and on the car ride I'll be working on updates, one-shots, and a new story I'm writing! Shugo Chara also! I'm going to be writing a bunch of different anime stories as well. Maid-Sama!, Tokyo Mew Mew, Ouran HS Host Club, and maybe S.A.!

Disclaimer: I duh nut uwn Shugo Chara... I dun't.

Amu's POV

I smiled wide as I gazed up at the 5-stat hotel in front of me," Ahhhhh! I can't wait to see my room!" My eyes sparkled.

Ikuto bent down by my ear," I can't wait to see you in our room." Then he infuriated me by biting my ear. I jumped and my face instantly turned red.

"Baka! Baka Neko!" I looked at Yaya," I WANT TO GO SWIMMING NOW!" I said this in a very loud and obnoxious voice.

I expected Yaya to share my joy but she smirked at me and evilly stated," Of course you do, heheha. Let's change into our swimsuits now, Amu-chhhhaaaaannnnn." Yaya followed her scary sentence with more sinister laughter. What happened to the ball of sunshine I know and love?

I froze. Holy crap, I forgot that my suitcase was indeed packed by my so called, best friends. I gulped... Who knew what awaited me. Ikuto smirked after realizing I was most likely gonna be in a bikini. Scratch that, I definitely was.

In my room, I slowly opened my suit case in horror. But was glad to see a red bikini with pink stripes and blue cat-like symbol. It was a little embarrassing, but still cute and it seemed that it would cover me well. Thus I skipped into the bathroom cheerfully.

I put it on quickly and looked in the mirror," AHHHHH! THIS DOESN'T COVER ME HALF AS MUH AS I THOUGHT!" The bikini was very revealing and tight. Curse Rima and Utau and Yaya and their devious ways!

Ikuto was waiting outside the door and I peeked out. He saw me and knew I was hiding my swimsuit," Amu-chan, it's not nice to stay in the bathroom and ignore me like that. And it's such a nice day too." He flakily whined and I glanced out the window. It was a nice day. I hesitantly stepped into the room and Ikuto nearly tripped while walking to the door. Damn it, he's such a pervert.

Ikuto's POV

Amu stepped out of the room and she looked much better than expected! I lost my footing while looking her up and down. Luckily I caught the handle of the door and opened it.

"Now, now Amu-chan. You don't need to wear such a thing just to turn me on." Amu blushed and grabbed a simple swimsuit cover up. I wasn't kidding at all however. Her curves and chest were shown off pretty good.

"Sh-shut up-p you, p-p-pervert!" I only laughed but I grabbed Amu's waist and led us downstairs. Not that she didn't try to escape my grasp. When we got to the lobby where everyone else was waiting for us, Amu harshly glared at her friends.

Yaya smiled innocently," Now now Amu-chi, what's got you so angry?" Amu reached for Yaya trying to scratch her eyes out probably.

Amu gave up," No Yaya! You're supposed to be the sweet, childish one!" Amu teared up, but we ignored her and I practically dragged her to the beach.

As soon as Amu saw the ocean, she jumped into the air smiling," YOSH! LET'S GO!" Amu led everyone into the sea, while throwing her cover up behind. I caught up with them, wincing from the cold water. Amu saw my shirtless body and quickly turned around with a deep blush.

"So Amu likes what she sees too?" I laughed while Amu angrily pound her fist on my head.

Amu spoke tired from playing continuously," I'm thirsty! I'm going to the shack over there to order a drink!" We all nodded and she took off. I started towards her.

A guy walked up to Amu," Yo, beautiful girl! Would you like to join me at the hotel's hot tub later?" Amu obviously showed mixed emotions of disgust and fear. I gritted my teeth and put my hand around the guy's neck, lifting him into the air. Amu gasped when I appeared so suddenly.

I confidently said with my upmost hatred," Oi, what do you think you're doing to my Amu? Do you want your death certificate? How shall I kill you?" The guy was shaking vigorously and apologizing over and over again.

I was suddenly moved over and Amu punched the guy into the sand," Don't hit on me and apologize to him. I demand an apology or I have no mercy in strangling you right here." I opened my mouth in amazement. I smiled at Amu though as she threatened the guy.

I put my hand on her shoulder to quiet her," Amu-koi, he understands and is probably scarred for life." The guy ran away crying. I looked into Amu's eyes and kissed her gently.

She didn't move and looked off into oblivion," What am I gonna do with a girl as troublesomely perfect as you." I patted her on the head and she looked at me with huge golden orbs.

Amu suddenly hugged me and cried," I was so scared! I used all my knowledge and strength I got from all those judo and aikido lessons!"

My face clearly said, WTF?," Y-you learned judo and aikido while I was gone?" Amu smirked at me and she stopped crying instantly.

"Why? Does that bother you Ikuto? Does it concern you? I must warn you though, if you ever make a wrong move, I will not seice to pulverize you." My eye twitched rapidly.

(End of Beach time! Dinnertime!)  
Amu's POV

I told that Tsukiyomi what to expect so I wasn't too worried about sleeping in the same bed as him tonight. After a long shower, I started getting ready for this formal dinner we were supposed to attend. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was in a towel. Mainly just to mess with Ikuto.

Ikuto was already dressed for dinner and looked up from his manga at me. I easily noticed his pupils get bigger and I chuckled in my mind. In my suitcase I looked for a formal dress and found a dress that stopped at my knees. For the straps, they were strings tied into bows. Also the top chest part was a light green and the bottom was a cherry blossom pink. I put my hair to one side with two blue hairpins and accessorized with blue heart earrings. (What Amu looks like on the back of Volume 10.) I looked great I'd have to admit. But I wanted a second opinion.

"Ikuto, do I look decent enough?" I shyly put. Ikuto looked at me lazily and I swore I saw pink on his cheeks when he saw me.

He cleared his throat and looked directly in my eyes," You look beautiful Amu. Absolutely stunning." I was surprised at his honest comment. He was so straight forward and I believed he really thought that. I acted like I got a text so I could look away from Ikuto's gaze. I blushed a very very VERY dark red and then smiled softly. It was time to eat though.

I was about to get Ikuto to go with me now but I felt his hand brush mine and then we locked fingers. I had another blush coming as we walked into the dining room. Every guy had his eyes on me and every girl on Ikuto. I narrowed my eyes and stepped a bit closer to Ikuto. He smirked down at me.

"Jealous much?" I gasped but thought back to the incident on the beach.

"Not at all Ikuto-koi." He glared at me and I glared back. Electricity sparked and everyone took a step back from us. We spotted our friends and everyone laughed.

Kukai grinned," We wondered why it got so quiet in here." Ikuto and I shot him a death glare. I noticed Nagihiko was trying to get Rima's attention but she was turned away from him with a hint of pink on her cheeks. OH GOSH I HOPE SHE LIKES NAGI AND NAGI FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER! That way it won't be weird when I choose Ikuto in two weeks... I was blushing furiously again and Ikuto noticed.

"Thinking about how much you love me again?" My expression grew more distressed and Ikuto smirked knowingly.

I whispered loud enough for only him to hear," Baka... Neko." Ikuto let out a short laugh under his breath. I had to clench my fists from pouching him. Then I realized something, neither Nagi nor Ikuto had proposed to me! But then my face fell when I realized Ikuto hadn't. But as long as Nagi spends more time with Rima, he'll leave me alone without me breaking his heart! I cheered inside my head, YATA!

After dinner, music started and Ikuto extended his hand to me," Dance with me... Strawberry?" I smirked at him and he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"You know this isn't some perverted dirty dance, right?" I laughed until the second that Ikuto pulled us into position. The music sounded suitable for the tango.

Ikuto slyly retorted," Too bad for Amu-koi!" I angered at the -koi. Ikuto didn't know that I learned more than judo and aikido while he was gone. I swung my leg around him and his eyes widened. We moved gracefully yet fiercely across the dance floor. Everybody watched us intently.

The music changed back to soothing dinner music again and several people came towards us to compliment our dancing.

Ikuto looked sideways at me while we thanks people," What else can you do now?" I smirked back at his smirk.

I wanted to messed with his hormones again," You can find out tonight if you really want Ikuto-_kooooiiii_." Ikuto closed his eyes and regained his composure. I grinned smugly in victory. The rest of the dinner was a bit uneventful and everyone was ready to go back to our rooms.

"Im going to take a shower so no peeking Amu!" Ikuto sneered at me.

I bit my lip," L-like I w-would, P-p-pervert!" I heard him laugh and the shower turned on. I headed to my suitcase and searched. Underwear and... no I can't wear pajamas tonight cause of the dare! Where are the-... NOOOOOOO! I cursed at the red lace bra and panties. I still dressed none of the less.

I sat on the bed and dozed off a bit. I heard the bathroom door open and Ikuto gasp. I looked up drowsily at him.

"Ikuto, what happened? Are you ready for bed?" I expected him to say something about what I was wearing but he just looked in his drawers. He pulled put one of his t-shirts.

He half-heartily tossed me the t-shirt and said," Please put this on and stay away from me," He muttered the next part to himself," It's too early for this. Control yourself." I smirked and threw the shirt on the floor.

I slowly made my way towards Ikuto," Why Ikuto-koi? I love you Ikuto-koi! I want you by my side." I giggled at his restrained expression.

He replied," Exactly, beside you. Not on top of you." I blushed and crawled into bed. Ikuto did the same. I picked his shirt up and slipped it on.

I warned him," Remember, you're the one who dared me for the whole vacation so it's your fault I was dressed like that." I made a 'hmp' noise and crossed my arms.

(Bada Bah Bah Bah... IM LOVIN IT! Sorry I'm being random today. =})

I woke up to find Ikuto gone. I was a little surprised when the night went by without Ikuto making any moves or such. I called Utau's room because I was becoming a little concerned of Ikuto's absence.

"Have you guys seen Ikuto?" I prayed they'd say yes.

Utau thought," No. KUKAI HAVE YOU SEEN IKUTO? Kukai hasn't seen him either. Is he missing? Weird for him to leave without telling you." I agreed quietly.

I paced around my room and called Ikuto a couple of times. I may have been overreacting a bit but I wanted to find Ikuto.

My phone rang," Ikuto?" I heard a sigh.

"Amu, meet me at the lake by the Maid Latte cafe," I was about to ask why," It's urgent." I hung up and ran to the lobby to get a taxi outside.  
What's wrong Ikuto?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The end of this story is coming close! It saddens me because this was my first fanfic. Cry with me everyone! 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。 *sob sob* Well enjoy it... While it lasts. *cry cry*

Disclaimer: I don't *sniffle* own Shugo *sniffle* Chara... *cries eyes out*

Amu's POV

I got out of the taxi the second I handed the driver some money. If Ikuto wanted me for something urgent, then I was in no doubt going to hurry my butt over to him! I didn't see him by the lake so I decided to sit on a bench under a tree to wait. I heard rustling in the tree above me.

I saw Ikuto hop from a branch and down into the bench," I-Ikuto? What's so urgent?" Ikuto smiled but then replaced it with a smirk. He kneeled on one knee in front of me. I lost my breath instantly.

"Hinamori Amu, I know it is two weeks before you decide so I am making a promise." Ikuto opened a small box and it revealed a small promise ring that matched the necklace he got me a few weeks ago. I teared up but I was too happy to just sit there and gawk at him so I moved towards him and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and slid the ring on my finger. Nagihiko would be crushed in two weeks. Unless I got him to fall in love with Rima.

"Ikuto, I want Nagi to like Rima. So he won't be sad when I..." I blushed. Ikuto smirked down at me and ruffled my hair.

"When you say you choose to marry me?" I nodded my head furiously. Ikuto took my hand and we walked back to the hotel. We went back to our room to change into our swimsuits.

I found a hot pink strapless swimsuit with dark blue music notes on it. A treble clef was on the right breast. I smiled; it was really cute but probably in no doubt revealing. And oh how I was right.

Ikuto saw me when I finished changing;" I'm starting to like Rima and Utau's devious minds." My face heated up and I hit his arm. I took a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and slipped them over my bikini.

Ikuto and I went to get everyone else in their neighboring rooms. However when we got to Rima and Nagihiko's room the door was unlocked. I went inside slowly.

I muffled a scream as I stared at Rima and Nagihiko MAKING OUT against some wall. They managed to hear it though and gasped when they saw me. I wanted to faint right there but Ikuto's chuckling brought me back to Earth.

Rima was too embarrassed so Nagi talked," Um... Rima and I have a relationship now. I guess..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ikuto and I nodded and when we got out of the room I went wild," YATA! RIMA AND NAGI ARE TOGETHER!" Ikuto laughed as he pulled me into a gentle kiss. Nagi and Rima chose to come out at that moment. I blushed deeply, I almost felt guilty since Nagihiko confessed to me a couple of weeks ago. Nagihiko patted my shoulder and laughed so I took the message that it was okay. I sighed in relief.

We saw the others had already set up a spot at the beach. I sighed happily at how everything had worked out. Wait.

I yelled for everyone to hear," DO I STILL HAVE TO WAIT TWO MORE WEEKS?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Utau looked at Kukai and smirked," You promised didn't you Amu?" I gaped at them.

"But it's only Ikuto! No one else wants to marry me! Well... that sounds sad." Everyone laughed and I crossed my arms and pouted.

Rima murmured," At the end of this vacation it'll only be one week though.

Everyone was silent so I became random.

I pointed to Kukai and Utau," Kutau."

Kairi and Yaya," Yairi."

Last but not the most romantically impaired," Rimahiko." They all blushed to some extent and I laughed innocently. Rima stood up, still blushing.

"Well you're... AMUTO!" I grinned widely at the couple name and Rima admitted defeat at failing to embarrass me.

I smiled at Ikuto and looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Amuto forever!" I shouted to the whole beach. Everyone sweat dropped.

"And always." Ikuto kissed me until we heard cheers.

Yaya yelled," Yairi too!"

Nagihiko boldy announced," Rimahiko!"

Kukai bragged," Kutau!"

Even more people heard and became concerned for our saneness.

We all high-fives and ran into the water. Even though it was getting dark out and a little chilly.

~Time Skip (End of Vacation) ~

Ikuto's POV

Amu had her head on my shoulder as we were riding home. I heard Amu talk in her sleep," Only one... more week... And Ikuto... won't leave me ever... again." I smiled sadly.

I whispered to her in her slumber," Never again will I leave my Strawberry." And with that, I kissed her forehead.

~Day Before the Last Day! ~

Amu's POV

I heard a knocking on my balcony door early in the morning.

Ikuto stepped inside when I opened it," You are gonna chose me, right?" I giggled but Ikuto's face had a hint of seriousness in it.

"Of course, even if anyone else was still 'in the running', I'd still pick you. I'd hadn't considered anyone else. Meet me tomorrow at the same place we met."

Ikuto tilted his head," Is that hole even there anymore?" I laughed.

"No you idiot, that construction site was for business and it'll be very convenient if I'm not wrong." I smirked knowingly.

Ikuto stared at me unsure but agreed nonetheless," Tomorrow, at eight am. Be there."

"Why so early?" Ikuto complained.

"We need all the time we can get." I smiled knowingly while Ikuto raised an eyebrow towards me, earning a giggle from me.

I pushed him out of my house as he complained. He pulled my arm and hugged me as he found my lips. I pulled away to breath after a while.

I panted," Goodbye Ikuto." After he left I went back to sleep. That boy wakes up to early.

~12:13pm~

I sat up abruptly and shouted," Crap I need to plan for tomorrow!" I called my friend Miki because I needed help for my outfit.

She arrived at my doorstep ten minutes later.

I said," What did you do? Speed at one hundred miles per hour? You live like thirty minutes away!"

Miki kept her bored composer," I was nearby."

I smiled slyly," Ohhhhhh... Where's Yoru?" Miki bit her lip.

She said in a frustrated tone," I am here to help you find the perfect outfit. Let's focus on that." I giggled at her shyness and led her to my closet.

Miki smiled brightly," Amu, you have tons of different combinations that would make great outfits! But I'd choose this." Miki laid out a layered dark red and lighter red skirt, a long sleeved white t-shirt with a black corset over it. I was excited about the outfit until Miki handed me black stilettos. Why had I kept those from the wedding that went so wrong?

I nodded as I looked down at my feet and set the heels by my clothes. Ikuto was so gonna tease me for this.

It was lunchtime by the time Miki left satisfied. I walked towards the kitchen with an empty stomach. I was expecting a normal kitchen but instead I found all of my friends eager to torture me for the rest of the day.

Kukai ginned his goofy smile," Yo Hinamori! The girls thought we should come help you before your big day tomorrow." Utau, Yaya, and Rima nodded.

I laughed at them," I'm not getting married tomorrow. I'll hate to see how you guys act on my wedding day." They laughed with me and Yaya pulled my arm into my room.

After countless hours of only eating foods good for a woman's body, moisturizing, advising me about several things, experimenting with make-up, and in the end exploiting with some mask that I was supposed to sleep in, we all fell asleep.

I discovered in the morning that all my friends crashed in my room with their bodies sprawled everywhere like they had a restless sleep. Not that I had any room to talk considering I woke up with my head on the ground and the rest of my body on my bed. I saw sun shining and freaked.

My hand reached for my alarm clock. Seven twenty! I only had twenty-five minutes to get ready and fifteen minutes to get there. I stumbled into the bathroom and yanked my clothes on. I peeled the face mask off and applied my make-up as told last night. While sliding my difficult stilettos, I took one look in the mirror, grabbed my stuff, and ran to the garage praying that Ikuto would wait.

I just hope I don't get pulled over by a cop for going twenty miles over the speed limit! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Last chapter everyone! Please don't forget me and my stories! Please I beg of you to read my other stories! I have a bunch of new stories coming up! Most are different animes but I still have a lot of Shugo Chara mixed in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Now let me be Sam I Am!

Ikuto's POV

Amu still had two minutes before she was supposed to meet me when she came sprinting around the corner to me. She looked amazing and had really outdone herself.

Amu looked up at me and panted," Am... I late?" This was followed by more pants and I ruffled her hair.

"A minute early." Amu sighed loudly in relief and locked her arms around my neck, hugging me. I didn't want to let her go but I had to. Stupid inability to stop time! Amu took my hand and started chatting to me about her family and her plans after high school. I was glad my pinkette was finally graduating soon enough.

Amu stopped and I ran into her. Before I could see where the heck we were she spun me around and I was turned around to where I couldn't see the surprise behind me.

Amu blushed and started to talk," I-Ikuto, I of c-course choose y-y-you. Because I-I love you-u." I couldn't contain my happiness so I picked her up into a hug and kissed her passionately.

I still didn't try to ruin the surprise for myself so I faced away from the building," Amu," I got down on one knee and opened a little box holding the ring in it.," My little Strawberry, will you ma-" At that moment Amu talked me and and squeezed me tightly while gently kissing my lips. I slipped the ring on her finger while she kissed me. Amu gazed at the ring with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, Ikuto. I couldn't love anyone like I love you." I ruffled her hair and we kissed one last time.

"I love you too." Amu smiled but it then changed into a smirk.

"Now Ikuto, my surprise." Amu yanked my arm and I was forcefully turned around. I had expected a romantic restaurant or a party maybe waiting for us but instead...

I gazed up completely shocked," A wedding planning agency." I laughed and Amu giggly cutely by my side. We locked hands and walked into the beautiful and convenient building.

The lady at the desk frowned," Shame a good-looking guy like you is getting married." She tried to hint to me and I coughed to hide a laugh.

Amu growled," Yeah well we've been through a LOT together and he JUST proposed outside." The lady's frowned deepened and I pounded my fist on the desk.

"Can we just meet a wedding planner? It'd be kind of helpful considering your business." Amu laughed and the concierge dialed a number on the business phone and handed me a slip of paper with a room number on it. Amu and I found the room and a girl in a formal purple kimono and her violet hair up in a traditional style spun in her office chair to greet us.

She cheerfully stated," Konichiawa, I am Temari. I'd like to interview your ideals to decide on the decor of your wedding but first... the date." Amu and I exchanged glances.

I thought cleverly and spoke," There's no need to rush it," Amu gazed up at me hopefully," I'm not going anywhere." Amu started to cry but I kissed her and only one tear escaped.

Temari giggled," Okay so what season would you like it to be in?" Amu let go of my arm and answered Temari's question.

"I want it winter so my dress can match the snow!" I shook my head.

I told Temari my own opinion," What happened to traditional spring weddings under the cherry blossoms? And besides Amu, you do know white means purity right?"

Amu blushed and screamed in my ear," I am not losing my virginity before marriage! And spring weddings are cliché."

I fakely pouted," But Amu..." I used puppy dog eyes on her and she was about to smile but then she stomped her foot.

"No. I want a wedding during either fall or winter!"

"Well I want a wedding during spring or summer."

"How about in October?" Temari interrupted our argument," It's in between... sort of."

Amu's eyes sparkled and I nodded giving in," Okay then your wedding is ten weeks and four days from now." Amu and I were shocked.

Amu grabbed the desk calendar off of Temari's desk and scanned it," It's already July nineteenth?" I was surprised too.

I smirked at Amu," Who knew two months could go by so unnoticed." Temari clearly didn't understand but ignored it because she was enjoying watching us make a fuss.

I calmed myself," Okay, so where?" Amu laughed shortly as if she already had a place in mind.

Amu pulled a rolled up magazine out of her purse and opened it to a marked page," Hotel Ame & Hi (Rain and Fire) has a banquet room the I've always dreamed of." I noticed Amu's dreamy gaze and agreed quickly.

Temari took in the scene and began to make a few calls. She dismissed us with the wave of her hand. Amu had colleges to look at but I insisted I meet her parents.

Amu disagreed with me once again," I told you they're on some trip with Ami in Canada! I can't make it possible!"

I stared at her in disbelief," I'm marrying you in a few months and I haven't met your parents yet! Call them! I don't want to meet them as your dad walks you down the aisle!" Amu stifled a laugh. I began to laugh too but then ceased abruptly.

"But seriously." I held the phone to her face.

Amu took it and put her arms up in defeat," Okay, okay."

The phone rang only once before excited voices filled it," Amu, I can't believe you're calling! You haven't contacted us in forever!" Amu coughed and her family's chatting stopped.

"Momma, Papa, Ami... I'm getting married in a few months." Complete silence was left and Amu was about to say something but-

"MY SPARROW! WHAT BOY? HOW DARE HE NOT ASK FOR MY BLESSING! Well I won't give it to him!" I could her Amu's mom attempting to calm him down and Ami's cheers.

Amu complained," A-Actually Momma met h-him a couple of y-years ago. It's I-I-Ikut-to!" Amu tried to sound joyful but her voice was filled with worry.

"Amu, that's fabulous! Ikuto-san is so good for you! How has he been all these years?"

I took the phone from Amu and smirked," I've been doing pretty good thanks."

Amu's father gasped," HE'S WITH HER?"

"Yes Honey, calm down Ikuto-san is very kind and mature."

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Amu's father directed to me.

"Twenty-one, almost twenty-two."

Amu's father screamed," HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK! HE'S ENGAGED TO A MINOR!"

Amu yelled back at him," I just graduated dad! I'm perfectly old enough!"

"BUT-"

"I'm. Marrying. Ikuto. Whether you like it or not, I love him." With that Amu hung up the phone and proudly smiled as she turned it off and shoved it in her back pocket.

"Yay, Amu told her parents she loves me!" Amu was annoyed by this but blushed a bit too. I loved her blushing face so much and now I would get to see it every day.

I grabbed Amu's hand and we walked back to Amu's house; her engagement ring on her finger. I couldn't resist anymore so I wrapped my arm around Amu's waist and pulled her in to a gentle kiss that grew more passionate but as Amu wishes... she can keep her virginity until after the wedding. Besides we were in the middle of a sidewalk.

~Wedding Ceremony~

I shakily positioned myself at the end of the beautiful walkway. The whole room the wedding was taking place in was breathtaking but as soon as the music started, the doors opened. And Amu walked through.

She was so dazzling that I stopped breathing as I looked at her form. Her dress was a mermaid style and it was, of course, white. However it had white embroidery on the sides that made swirls and patterns. Her hair was curly and in a bun with her veil over it. I sent a smirk her way as she walked down the aisle and she blushed immediately.

After we said our vows, which Amu blushed throughout both of our vows, and after the man read all those things, we said our do's.

"I do." Amu cried and I wiped her tear away as she smiled beautifully.

The man continued with my part," I do."

"You may kiss the bride." I was about to kiss Amu but Utau pulled Amu from the bridesmaid line and Rima, also from her bridesmaids, applied lip gloss to Amu's luscious lips and I daringly scooped Amu into my arms and kissed her roughly.

Everyone clapped and congratulated us, Kukai and Nagihiko wolf whistling. All of which embarrassed Amu, whom was still in my arms.

I carried Amu to a dark blue convertible and we made our way to the honeymoon I had been aching for.

~Skipping... certain parts~

I woke up in mine and Amu's hotel room in the mountains and smiled next to my strawberry who had his herself under her covers after our little event last night.

I had to give Amu credit; she actually went through with her promise. Although after a terrible few months I had too. Amu woke up and held her covers to her. She blushed terribly and pulled the covers over her head.

I chuckled," Amu, what's wrong? You merely expressed your love."

Amu hit her legs on the bed," Don't say it so easily like that! I feel embarrassed and exposed!"

"So you didn't have a good time?" I whined. Amu stopped moving and lay flat. I could feel her face heating up.

"Come on Amu, say it. Although I could tell how you felt considering how you-"

Amu jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with her clothes," Fine I had a great time! It was a good first experience! Are you happy?" I stood in awe of her honesty. As soon as she came out of the bathroom I pulled her into a surprise kiss.

Amu blushed and pushed me off of her," PUT ON SOME CLOTHES FIRST!" I smirked and laughed in her mind.

"Why? You already saw-" Amu groaned loudly. I could've made a remark abbot it but kept it to myself.

"I KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU BUT PUT SOME DMN CLOTHES ON!" I chuckled at her.

"I love you too." I got dressed and wrapped my arm around her.

Amu smirked and my face showed a bit of concern at it," You know what our first kid's name is gonna be?"

I gulped," First kid? What?"

Amu tackled me into a hug that brought both of us to the ground as she answered me," Aruto!"

I lay on the ground with Amu on top of me smiling like a child," That's my dad's name."

Amu nodded," Yup and I like it a lot!" I smiled lovingly and held my favorite girl in the world who surprisingly didn't blush through any of that.

"I love you so much, Amu."

Amu put her head on my chest," I l-love you too, Ikuto."

..." You stuttered." Amu blushed into my shirt.

"I KNOW! SHUT UP!"

A/N: Really sad my first fanfic is over now! Ikuto ruined the dramatic moment! Well, please show me your gratitude for writing this story! And thanks for reading! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO! Tons of new ones coming!

Love you guys! 


End file.
